1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices are usually spray painted to form paint coatings on the housings. However, on some parts of the housing, such as corner regions or bended regions, the paint coating commonly has an uneven thickness and the thickness in these parts is usually greater than the desired or designed thickness. This is because during the spray painting process, paint is prone to accumulate at the corner regions or bended regions. Thickness of the paint coating may be decreased to avoid the accumulation of the paint. However, the paint commonly has a high viscosity, therefore, reducing the thickness of the paint coating can cause an unevenness of the entire paint coating.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.